All I Wanted
by Phantom Girl 555
Summary: All I wanted was to make them proud; let them see the best in me... But what happens when I try to? Here's a clue: All I ever did was fail in their eyes...


**Yo dudes! I know I'm supposed to be working on, "If I Ever Left" right now, but I just wanted to post this for... no apparent reason! :)**

**So, I just wanted to do it before going to sleep!  
**

**If you've already read le other fanfic, I'm guessing you already know part of this story.  
**

**But I didn't want to leave you guys hanging! :D  
**

* * *

It was a Monday afternoon, a school day. Considering it was September, meaning constant rainfalls, it was unusually sunny. All gloom and despair, gone from the surroundings. All was well; nothing was to be sad about, and everyone, including one -conspicuously happy- soul, was cheerful.

The school bell rang, signalling the end of an educational institution's –Amity Park Elementary's- session for the day.

Kids at about the age of six to seven, rampaged through the halls. With knapsacks on each one's back, most children dumped it onto the grassy ground, and started to flutter around the field. Others zoomed through the crowd of noisy youngsters, and tried to get to their carpools as soon as possible.

The sun was shining brightly; the sky was a clear blue. Butterflies hovered over the children, and landed amongst the flowers beneath.

All were playing; all were running, except one.

A proud young girl with raven black hair stood on the steps of the stairs, holding her head up high. A letter in the palm of her hands, being grasped tightly, unable to be carried by the wind and fly away.

_Nothing_ would be able to affect her mood today.

A right and left turn of the head was done; eyes searching around. Her hair whooshed to the sides, joining the wind in matrimony, but she was still unable to find what she had been looking for.

Just then, a light tap on her shoulder alerted her of another person's presence. She swayed to her right, seeing a boy her age, with messy black hair. He was about the same height as her, and was wearing a jumper, paired with a red and white striped shirt.

"Hey Sam!" He said as he waved, warming the place with a smile.

"Hey!" She responded, quite happily actually.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood!" He smirked, "Did something happen?" He added as curiosity got the best of him. He folded his arms and held them to his chest, expecting an answer.

"Nothing really," A smile crept up her face. "Aside from the fact that I was transferred to the honors class! I sure hope that my parents would be proud of me!" She exclaimed. Danny was surprised since, when he met her a while ago, she seemed to be the quiet and shy type, but now…

"I'm sure they will be." He beamed, sort of like a _congratulatory_ response, but was immediately replaced by a bewildered expression as a honk was heard from the distance. Sam followed his gaze, and saw an RV.

"Well, I better get going. See you tomorrow!" was his last words, before he took off into the gigantic crowd.

Sam eyed him, running towards the awkward-looking van, and waved back in order to bid Danny farewell. But he was already gone, and disappeared further into the cluster.

Sam continued to look around, and soon saw a limo rounding the corner. It had parked on the side of the road, where Danny's automobile was originally parked, before it had zoomed off wildly. The door automatically opened for her. A short moment passed before Sam was able to make her way through the _dozens and dozens of people_, _**skipping**_. As she reached the door to her private limousine, she adjusted her sight to the envelope, from the comfortable black mini-sofas.

It was sealed, making the little girl unable to see the content, but the teacher had told her everything she needed to know. She was a smart girl, and was transferred to the class that had students who, most likely, would've gotten honors by graduation.

She hopped into the car and took a seat. The limo advanced in the direction of her family's mansion. After processing her thoughts, she was literally _bouncing_. The only thing on her mind was the reaction that would be given to her…

* * *

_"__Sammy-kins, this is wonderful news!" Pamela said with her shrill voice. "We should celebrate with another party, a party just for you!"_

_"__That's my girl." Jeremy added, ruffling the hair of his 6 year old daughter. He took her in his arms and hugged her tight._

_"__Ramona! Hand me the phone!" Pamela ordered, entering the kitchen._

_Placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot on the floor, Pamela waited impatiently. "We must invite everyone we know Jeremy. They have to know about this!" She declared; her voice being loud and clear._

_Jeremy placed Sam on the floor and shook his head, crossing his arms. Sam looked at him playfully, humored at her dad's response. But snapping both of them out of their thoughts was a yell coming from the kitchen._

_"__WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" A terrifying scream earned both of their gazes. The two looked at each other curiously, and nodded. Tiptoeing feet found themselves, rounding the living room and sneaking into the dining area, having a clear view of the area Pamela was at. The two people hid themselves from plain sight._

_Pamela pulled out a chair and sat cross legged, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What is with maids these days?" she spoke to herself, obviously annoyed._

_She held up the phone in one hand, but as she was just about to push the buttons, Sam heard a call from her right._

* * *

"Miss Sam, please calm down," a man, whom Sam presumed to be _old_, voiced out from the half opened window. The driver pulled up front, sliding the window all the way down and revealing who was behind it.

At the top of his head, no more hair remained, and all that was left of it was his sideburns, turning into a gray-whitish color. He had a moustache, appearing to be the same shade. He was pale, a little bit paler than a normal person should be. If Sam wouldn't have known better, she would think he was a ghost. Glasses were located above his nose, and they seemed rather round. It actually looked like a pair which a sophisticated person would wear. He was also wearing a plain black and white tuxedo, with a black ribbon pinned on the front.

This man was Alfred, the family butler. That could only mean one thing…

"Mommy, Daddy!" The little girl shrieked as she jumped up, and opened the doors, slamming the poor butler's face. A little girl was found running across a paved stairway, leading to the _gigantic_ doors of the _gigantic_ house. She was running like there was no tomorrow; like Death was actually chasing her right now, catching up to her from behind. She didn't care that she was running out of breath, though. She was too psyched about the news.

She twisted the doorknob and pulled the handle with all her might. The door swung in her direction, flinging open.

Before she was able to enter, she heard a moan coming from behind. She turned around, seeing the butler, sitting up and rubbing his cheekbones, which were a tad red.

"I'm sorry Alfred!" She trailed, giving him a warm smile and shutting the doors behind her as she waltzed in.

"Nothing… to worry… about." He said, pausing in between.

"Mommy, daddy, are you here?" she shouted amongst the crowd of people, wondering why they were even in _her _home. 'What are these people doing here?' She questioned herself, squinting her eyes as she noted the people socializing and holding glasses of alcohol. Some of them, even dancing, seeing as they were drunk.

She rotated her head at a 45 degree angle to the left, catching a glimpse of two immaculate hair colors. She took a moment before realizing _whose_ hair it was, and followed the sight of the red and blonde colors atop her, attempting to get nearer. The crowd of people caused her suffocation. Every single one of them, taking up _her_ air, her space. Plus, catching her breath was not making it any easier.

She finally grabbed onto a pink dress, tugging it. The woman, appearing to be in her mid-thirties, looked at her puzzled. She spilled her martini, being shaken by the small girl at her feet.

"Mommy, I have to show you something!" The small girl said unusually happily. The woman furrowed her eyebrows in response, and seemed to answer uninterested. "Sammy-kins, let's talk about this later, alright?"

"But mo-" She said raising the envelope, but was cut-off when her mother's index finger was placed on her lips.

"No buts. I am _extremely_ busy." She half-shouted, adding emphasis on 'extremely'.

She looked at her father. He was away, ranting on and on about stuff that seemed to be unimportant. She turned to her mother again, laughing with her fancy _socialites,_ while she couldn't even talk to her own daughter.

Sam had felt a striking pain in her heart. All her parents ever cared about was their business, their parties, their friends... The only person who could understand her was her grandmother, _aside from the nice boy she met today. She remembered perfectly well that his name was…_

"Danny."

Her eyes started to cloud, holding back the tears. She faced the ground, and ran for the stairs, remembering what her newfound friend had told her.

"I'm sure they will be."

Well, he was wrong.

All she wanted to do was run; run away from her troubles.

"No one cares about me." She said in a soft spoken tone, reaching the top of the stairs and slamming the door to her room, leaving a broken-hearted little girl, locking herself away.

She ran towards her bed, grabbing a pillow, and throwing it onto the ground. She moved to the spot where her pillow landed, letting her legs weaken as she lost her balance and fell on the pillow. She sprawled her arms and legs across the floor, and shifted into a fetal position, facing the door. Her hand, still holding the important envelope. She let a single tear stream down here face as she rubbed her eyes.

She sat up and placed both of her thumbs and index fingers on the corner of the envelope, and started to tear the paper to shreds, when suddenly, a voice spoke out.

"And just what do you think you're doing _Bubeleh_?"

She heard the sounds of a scooter from behind, heading in her direction. She became aware at the fact that someone had a hold on her shoulder.

"You seem so _ferklempt_. You want me to leave you alone for a while?"

Sam didn't need to look at this person to know who she was. The kindness in her voice and the Yiddish language, definitely verified her -already sure- answer.

"Grandma, I'm fine." She answered back, refusing to meet her grandmother's gaze. "It's just…"

"I know. I can already hear it in your voice, Sammy dear."

Sam's eyes widened, before shaking the thought off. She knew her too well. Of course she did! Her grandma was the only person that could understand her; the only reason keeping her from giving up in life.

The small child finally turned to face her grandmother, with tears clouding her eyes. She ran towards the elderly woman, and engulfed her into a massive hug, crying her eyes out. The woman in the scooter wrapped her arms around the girl that had climbed onto her lap.

Sam's grandmother had examined the girl, after she pulled away. Her eyes were bloodshot, and tear crusts covered her cheeks. She waited until her granddaughter's sobs, had turned into sniffles.

"Now, is there anything you want to tell me?" She questioned in the sweetest possible way she can.

Sam handed her an envelope, locking her eyes on the floor. Her grandmother looked at it with contentment, as she unsealed the enclosure, and removed the content of it.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Manson, this is to inform you that, _blah… blah… blah…_, has been transferred to the honors class, and is eligible to get an award during graduation. She is, blah_… blah… blah…_"

The old woman looked at the proud expression of her delighted granddaughter.

The little amethyst eyes, sparkled with delight. All traces of sadness, gone.

"I'm so proud of you." She ruffled up the raven black hair, and patted her head.

* * *

**I was too tired to update the other parts, so, yeah...**

**Night guys!  
**

**-Phantom Girl 555 ;)  
**


End file.
